Back to the Ed
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: The troublesome trio is back! This time, a scam that we've sorta seen before goes horribly wrong and they end up picking the wrong escapevehicle. Now stuck in the past with the DeLorean, how, oh how, will our heroes ever get back?
1. An Ed and his Rhubarb

You bet your sweet behind I'm starting yet another fan fic'! And you could probably guess by the title that it has something to do with 'Back to the Future'. Correct!

* * *

Chapter 1 – An Ed and his rhubarb

* * *

"Double-D, if the viewers can't see the teacher, why can we?" The adolescent, named Double-D from his friends (really named Eddward), turned his attention from his book on the French Revolution to his fellow classmate, fellow friend and fellow Ed.

"Eddy, this is the fourteenth time this lesson you've complained about school." Double-D looked at his shorter friend with a raised eyebrow. "You should be dancing with joy, the teacher isn't even here!" His friend, named Eddy, whose face was currently glued to the bench, made a hand gesture towards Double-D, but then let his hand drop. Suddenly, the room went quiet. Their homeroom/math/science/ teacher Mr. Johnson entered the room, holding his stomach.

"Sorry I'm late students', but did you see the meatloaf today? I think it had badgers in it!" He passed his chair, not stopping, to close the window. He continued to walk to the back of the class, not stopping yet, to take a Nintendo DSi from Kevin who had been sitting with it the entire lesson. While glaring back at Kevin, he still hadn't stopped as he put the game console on his desk, just to walk around his desk, slowing down a little. Then the bell rang and he sped up again. "Class dismissed!" His voice rang from the corridor.

"That guy is really starting to scare me" Eddy looked up at Double-D who groaned and closed his book. "I mean, he didn't even stop, he just walked/ran around and- Hey, HEY, what the heck do you think you're doin'?! I'm not done complaining!" Eddy ran after Double-D who was now walking towards his locker, having a rather one-sided conversation with Ed.

"So you see Ed that is what would make time-travel possible!" Ed's eyes lightened up.

"So that would mean that I could go back and warn myself not to lose my number two copy of 'The outer space turkeys': Thanksgiving is cancelled'?" Double-D's eyes became filled with horror.

"No! Interrogating with yourself could create a rip in the space time continuum and destroy the entire universe!" Double-D moved his arms over his head to show Ed the entire universe.

"Like in my movies?" Ed grinned at Double-D, the excitement glowing in his eyes.

"Yes Ed, but this time, human eating rhubarbs' won't have been the cause of it." Double-D rolled his eyes and opened his locker. Eddy, who had been running after them, slid into Double-D's locker door. The door was torn off and Eddy grabbed hold of Ed. The latter was not ready for this, making him being pulled with his shorter friend. Ed grabbed Double-D, who was dragged along screaming, until Eddy was stopped. Full frontal stopped into a wall. He moved his face, just in time to see Ed coming flying at him, full speed. Eddy winced and closed his eyes.

"And pain-o was the name-o!" Outside of the school, any by passer could've seen the wall shooting out 30 cm. Stopping, the wall now had an Eddy shaped form sticking out.

"Great Scott Eddy, what's the hurry?" Double-D, who had followed into Ed, was now getting up from the floor, cracking his back.

"No wait, it was Eddo!" Ed, now completely flat, jumped of the wall and started to run around in small circles, laughing.

"Eddy, are you okay?" Double-D touched Eddy's shoulder. The latter popped off the wall, completely two dimensional. He slowly floated down, towards the floor, but suddenly regained his regular form and crashed into the ground.

"Do I look okay Sock head?" Eddy groaned and turned his face toward Ed. Ed had now stopped running and was now standing, sweating, with a note in his hand. A, to Eddy, very familiar note…

"Again Mr. McFly?" He looked to his left to see the shoes of their principal.

'Oh crap…' Eddy rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I believe that this is the fourteenth detention this week Mr. McFly or am I mistaken?"

"Why, Mr. Antonucci, of course you aren't mistaken." Eddy turned around to see Double-D, sweating and shivering.

"Why do you keep hanging around with this slacker Mr. Brown?" Eddy's eyes went from glaring at the principal to looking at Double-D with a raised eyebrow."You know it as well as I do, no McFly ever did anything to contribute to Peach Creek's history."Eddy's face became red and he started to grind his teeth'.

"Why, he's one of my best friends Mr. Antonucci and on the matter of history-" Double-D's speech was cut when Mr. Johnson cut in.

"Come on Danny, let them go huh? They're only kids once!"

"Matthew, you know I have to-"

"I remember being told in the teacher's lounge that you were the king of the school, always being late, showing off to classmates during lessons and always speaking back to teachers." Mr. Antonucci's face became red. "Or am I mistaken?" Mr. Johnson made a smug face.

"Well, ehm, I…" The principal left and Mr. Johnson gave Eddy thumbs up.

"That was so totally heavy Mr. J! Well, see you around!" Eddy made an attempt to leave, but was suddenly pulled back by someone.

"Oh no! You fell asleep in my lesson!"

"You were 58 minutes late!"

"Well, did you see the meatloaf today?"

"Yeah, why do think we didn't eat? Come to think of it, I'm starving! Hey Double-D, wanna grab a burger?"

"Oh no! You've got a detention!"

"What! Why?"

"You were asleep in my class and you just talked back to me!"

"No fair you stupid son of a-"Eddy's last words' was meant to be muttered, but Mr. Johnson overheard him.

"Now, Eddy- I mean, Mr. McFly, I'm going to ignore that last thing you said, but you still have a detention at three o' clock." Eddy took the note and looked at his wristwatch.

"That was two minutes ago!"

"Well then, you better hurry! Run, run!" Eddy started to walk towards the detention room when he heard Mr. Johnson voice behind him. "Now I got what we needed, have you got the tools?" Eddy didn't hear Double-D's answer so he assumed his friend nodded. "Good, meet me in the science lab in ten." Eddy looked behind him to see Double-D stand alone in the corridor.

'What the heck was that all about?' Eddy wondered about what he had just heard when he entered the detention room to see his other best friend, the lovable lump Ed, sitting with his hands together, stiff as a board, sweating. 'Oh boy…'

* * *

"That took forever!" Eddy was walking with his backpack over his shoulder, dragging his feet along the pavement. "I mean, come on, Mrs. Goldberg is the most annoying teacher at that damn place!" Ed nodded.

"A rotten rhubarb she is Eddy."

"What is it with you and rhubarbs' lately?"

"I sprinkle it on my breakfast soap." Eddy stopped dead on his tracks.

"You eat soap?"

"Donald Duck don't wear pants!" Ed pulled off his pants and threw them at Eddy who were drowned in filth, filth and filthy filth.

"ED!" Eddy tried to throw a milk carton at Ed, but as it turned out, the milk in it was stuck to Eddy's arm. Hence making the carton to ricochet back into Eddy's face. "Yfou arfe tfoufy difu-"

"Double-D!" Ed ran over his pants, and Eddy, and down the pavement only to stop seconds later.

"What the heck are you talking about Ed?" Eddy stood up with filth stuck to him. He tried to shake off what appeared to be a kitten from his arm, but was unsuccessful. "Double-D couldn't have been at school this late!"

"He and Mr. Meatloaf just drove away Eddy!" Eddy's face became a question mark.

"Mr. Meat… You mean Mr. Johnson?"

"Correct! You win a lollipop!" Ed pulled out a spoon with moldering gravy on it.

"Get that out of my face!" He shoved Ed into the fence, making him ricochet back into Eddy. "Get-"Eddy quickly rolled to the left when a car ran down the street. "ED! YOU COULD'VE HAD US KILLED!!!" Ed picked up Eddy, brushed him off and put him on his shoulders.

"Skip to my Lou!" Ed started to run down the street with Eddy seeing the Cul-de-Sac.

"Run faster Ed!" Ed's legs suddenly became a blur when he started to run for his life. Eddy couldn't see anything as the world flew by, but suddenly…

"STOP!!!" Too late. Ed crashed into a walking man, making Eddy's stomach connect with the man's head. The three of them collapsed on the ground with Eddy moaning in pain. "Can't you watch were you- Oh, hello boys!" Eddy looked up to face Mr. Johnson who smiled down at him. Eddy suddenly jumped up and brushed the restoring filth off his shirt.

"What the heck where you doing with Double-D you leech?!" Eddy jumped up into the air and yelled at his teacher, but was pulled down again by Ed.

"Detention Eddy!" Ed whispered into Eddy's ear. Eddy broke free and glared up at their teacher.

"Calm down Eddy. I just gave Double-D a ride home after we had finished in the science lab."

"Oh yeah? Then where's your car?" Mr. Johnson rolled his eyes.

"I parked it just outside your Cul-de-Sac, such a beautiful evening shouldn't be ruined with driving! Good evening boys." He started to walk when he turned around and faced Ed. "Ed, please put some pants on." He turned around and started to walk again. "Arrividecci boys!"

"So long Mr. Meatloaf!" Mr. Johnson turned around again, walking backwards.

"Clever Ed! Very clever!" He continued to walk with Eddy still watching his back. Eddy turned to Ed who was staring off in distance, pantless.

"Ed, let's get some pants on you." Eddy started to run towards the Cul-de-Sac, more precisely Double-D's house. Ed ran after him, attracting eyes as he ran there without pants. The lovable oaf…

"Double-D! Open up, open up, open up, open up, open-"Eddy's brutal knocking had attracted Double-D's attention, hence making him open the door. After receiving a few punches from his friend's knuckles, he collapsed on the floor.

"Eddy!" Double-D grabbed his head in pain and looked up at his friends. "Is there a reason why you are so very violently abusing my door?" Double-D grabbed Eddy's hand and was pulled up. He brushed the dust (imaginary, this is Double-D's house we're talking about).

"Your last name is Brown?" Eddy looked at Double-D, ready to burst with laughter.

"To speak, I would believe it's called computer language, of so, counterattack; your last name is McFly?" Eddy started to sweat and threw a hand at Double-D's mouth.

"Shut up Sock head, what is this? 20 questions?" Eddy scratched his head. "Now where was I… Oh yes!" Eddy inhaled deeply. "What the heck were you doin' with Mr. Johnson?!" Eddy screamed in Double-D's face. Double-D calmly wiped some saliva off his face.

"He was giving me a ride home after the science club's meeting." Double-D raised an eyebrow, wanting to know if Eddy was satisfied by the answer.

"Science club?" Eddy turned to his taller friend who still didn't have pants on. "Do we even have a science club?"

"First meeting today." Eddy turned back to Double-D who still had a raised eyebrow. "Why isn't Ed wearing pants?"

"Because Donald Duck doesn't!" Ed waggled his eyebrow at Double-D who started laughing. The latter straightened his t-shirt and then grinned.

"Well, if you gentlemen just came from detention, you must be famished. Let's kick up our heels and paint the town red! To McDonalds, the leader of the junk food army!" Double-D made a sweeping gesture with his arm, stepped out to join his friends and closed his door. "Shall we?" He grabbed Eddy arm and offered Ed his own. Ed grabbed it merrily and Eddy understood what they were doing. Double-D was referring to a third grade play, The Wizard of Oz, having them skipping down the aisles of the auditorium and because of Ed, that was all the audience got to see all night. They were wxhaustd after that night and had never done it again.

"_We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does."_ The three friends were skipping down their beloved Cul-de-Sac, gaining looks from everybody and: "Dorks!" from Kevin. Eddy didn't care, he was for once in a good mood. But one thought was sneaking around in the back of his mind.

'What did Double-D do this afternoon?' The thought didn't bother him right at the moment, his three major thoughts' right now were money, his friends and food.

"_We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

* * *

Eddy was lying on his bed, groaning.

'Why do I always end up in an eating contest with Ed when Sock head pays?' He clutched his stomach, but suddenly sat up. 'Wait a minute, Sock head never pays for all of us…' Eddy was pulled out of his thoughts' when he heard the phone ring in a distant part of the house. 'It's past eleven, who the heck calls now?' Being home alone, he stared to run towards the sound. With the sound echoing in the big house, he ran upstairs to answer it there. Seeing the phone, he ran faster and grabbed hold of the receiver. Unfortunately, the rug under his feet slid along, making him slide down the hall, screaming.

"Hello, Eddy?"

"What is it Sock head?"

"You were screaming, is something wrong?"

"If by wrong you mean that I am hanging out my window, hands attached to a phone!" Double-D gasped.

"Do you want help?"

"Has pain ever hurt me?"

"Quite frankly, yes."

"Get to the point!"

"Oh, yes, of course, yes. Well, can you come over to my house now, with your video camera? It's a matter of grave importance." Eddy checked his wristwatch and raised an eyebrow, which Double-D couldn't see.

"It's past eleven, don't you sleep around now?" Double-D laughed shortly.

"Scientifically, history is about to change." With that, Eddy heard a click in the receiver. Surprised, his hands lost their grip which made him fall down on his lawn.

"A friend in need…" Eddy muttered as he ran in his room, grabbed his dusty video camera from under his bed and ran out again. "…is a friend in deed." He said in a mock Double-D voice. Locking the door, he started to run towards Double-D's house. "Hey Sock head!" Eddy stood outside of his friend's window. "Double-D!" He threw a smaller rock at the window, which obviously crashed it. Seeing this, becoming terrified, Eddy ran along the house to the garage to hide in the shadows', but he stopped when he heard something in the garage. He hesitated, but he then walked towards the door, jumping up to press the button, which he had done all those summers ago, checking if his scams were ready for action. With the garage door slowly opening, the youngster soon found that he was flooded in light.

'Oh crap' He heard an engine, something hit him and then everything became black.

--

Once again, leaving for trip in less than one hour! Review! Back in two weeks! Then, we're going Back to the Future!


	2. Don't Blame the Dynamite

Yeah. I'm… Back? Well, something like that anyway. I... started writing this chapter back in… July but never got around to finish it. Well, now I am. By the by, Eddy's last name probably is McGee (not officially confirmed as far as I know) and it is his surname in all of my other stories BUT in this I named Eddy after Michael J Fox's (great actor, great actor) character Marty McFly and Double-D's (in this fic) surname comes from Christopher Lloyd's (another great actor) character Doctor Emmet "Doc" Brown in the movie. Just so you know dear reader. If someone still follows my work that is.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Don't Blame the Dynamite if You Can't Light The Ed.

* * *

"Did somebody get the number of that anvil?" Eddy groaned and held a hand to his aching head. Helping himself up with his left arm, he sat up and watched the blurriness in his vision disappear slowly.

"Eddy? Are you okay?" Eddy froze at the sound of the voice.

"You! You hit me over the head! Why the heck would you do that?!" Eddy jumped up as he raised a warning finger at his friend; walking towards him. Double-D backed up against the wall of his garage.

"Now Eddy, I'm v-very sorry that I had to hit you so hard you got unconscious, but you were making a lot of noise." Double-D lowered Eddy's finger with his own. "I was afraid that you would wake up half the neighborhood."

"Wake up half the neighborhood? Then don't call me in the middle of the night for help!" Eddy turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now Eddy, the reason I needed you to rush over here so fast is-"

"Hey, I've never noticed this car in here!" Eddy noticed a car shaped object under a big sheet.

"Eddy, no!" But to no avail, Eddy couldn't contain himself and started to run over to the car shaped object, but was stopped halfway when he tripped on a big box.

"Hey Double-D! I thought you were this neat freak and then you leave this big box out!" Removing the blanket covering the box, Eddy was about to open the box when Double-D screamed bloody murder.

"DON'T OPEN THAT BOX IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOUR FULL LIFE WITH A WIFE AND THREE KIDS MISTER!" Eddy flinched when he saw Double-D flying through the air. The latter landed on the former, throwing Eddy away from the box.

"Double-D, chill! What's so dangerous in that box?" Eddy tried to get up, but his hat wearing friend held him down with amazing strength.

"Eddy…" Double-D's mouth was so near Eddy's ear, the latter shivered. "In that box, there's enough radioactive material to create a bomb so powerful it could demolish half of this state. Unfortunately, the half which we're currently in" Eddy started to sweat.

"You're building a bomb?!" Eddy yelled which made Double-D flinch and let his guard down for a second. Eddy saw his chance and threw his hat wearing friend out of his way.

"Eddy, let me explain! It's not like that!" Double-D grabbed Eddy's shoulder since the latter couldn't decide to run or look under the sheet.

"Then what is it?!" Eddy slapped his friend's hand away and turned away from him. "If there's something dangerous, life threatening or profitable, I should know!"

"You're quite right Eddy; I should tell you what this is all about." Double-D sighed.

"After all, I'm the leader and the hunk of this gang!" Eddy grinned and pointed at himself.

"Oh the infinite opinions on that matter…" Double-D walked over to the car shaped object and pulled away the sheet.

"Isn't that Johnson's car?" Eddy raised an eyebrow and looked at Double-D suspiciously.

"It is Eddy, but he donated it to me for an experiment." Eddy's expression turned blank.

"DOUBLE-D! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SELL YOURSELF FOR THIS CAR!" Double-D looked at his friend in shock.

"Prostitution Eddy?! Of course not!" Double-D looked horrified by the thought. "No, a scientific experiment!" He grabbed a wrench and started to do something with the engine. Or at least, it looked like the motor.

"Double-D, shouldn't the engine be in the front?" As said, the trunk had been removed and replaced with the engine and some other things which Eddy couldn't identify.

"Well Eddy, this isn't exactly a regular vehicle." Double-D put down the wrench and wiped his hands on a tissue that he disposed in a trash bin. "Eddy, would you please take the box of plutonium and step into the passenger side of the car."

"Hold it! That's plutonium?!" Eddy yelled and pointed at the box.

"Yes, what did you expect?"

"Ed's socks?"

"Witty, very witty Eddy." Double-D grabbed Eddy's video camera that had been lying on the floor and opened the door to the DeLorean.

"Wait! What the heck are you doing?!" Eddy grabbed the box and looked at Double-D in the driver's seat.

"Well, we can't perform the experiment here Eddy, it wouldn't be safe!" Double-D said and shut the door. Eddy mumbled some things, very unfitting for a T-rated story and got into the car's passenger side.

"Double-D, are you gonna drive?"He asked when he saw that Double-D put a key in the ignition, starting the engine.

"As I said Eddy, since we can't perform the experiment here, we have to drive to a location which no on one would visit this time of the day!" Double-D pulled out a remote control and pressed the big, red button on it. The garage door opened, Double-D stepped lightly on the gas pedal and the DeLorean slid out. Eddy watched behind them as the garage door closed and then he looked down at the box in his lap.

"Is there a chance that this box leaks?" Eddy examined the box.

"Unlikely Eddy." Double-D kept checking the side-view mirrors', shifting nervously in the seat.

"Hey Double-D, what is all this crap?" Eddy pointed at a large display with three rows which read: DESTINATION TIME, PRESENT TIME and LAST TIME DEPARTED.

"One thing at a time Eddy." He pulled over and Eddy saw that Double-D had parked in the middle of the football field of Peach Creek High School.

"Hey Double-D, why we stoppin' here?" Eddy turned to get an answer but found the driver's seat empty and the door open. "We're finally blowing up the school? For the first time you actually listen!" Eddy carefully and nervously placed the box on the driver's seat and opened the door.

"Eddy, even if I wanted to demolish our home of education, I would hardly use nuclear power to do it." Double-D was digging in the car's trunk, which had switched placed with the motor so basically the trunk was in the front where the motor is supposed to be but- Hmm, did that make sense?

"Hell no!" Eddy ran around the car to pat Double-D on the shoulder. "Of course you wouldn't." Eddy winked at his friend who groaned.

"Eddy, please hold this." Double-D pulled out a cage that you usually have cats in and gave it to Eddy with much effort.

"Honestly Double-D, what's going on here?! Why are we-" Eddy heard an 'Oink!' from the cage and looked down at it. He opened it and shook the animal out of the cage.

"Eddy, please be careful!" Double-D pulled out two digital watches and glanced at Eddy.

"You stole Rolf's pig?! Double-D, I'm gonna start calling you Double-G, you've become a real gangster!" As said, Wilfred was lying on the ground, legs moving as he tried to get up. The sock wearing adolescent walked around the car to shut the passenger door.

"I most certainly did not steal Wilfred Eddy, Rolf loaned him to me for this experiment." He took out the box with the radioactive material in it, closed the door, walked around the car and patted Wilfred on the back which made the pig jump into the driver's seat.

"Wait, Rolf knows about this and I don't? And why does the pig get to drive?!" Eddy looked at his friend but didn't get an answer; he got his very own video camera shoved in his grip.

"Rolf isn't informed about the details in this experiment Eddy and no, Wilfred will not be maneuvering this vehicle. Now, could you please start filming?" Double-D made a sign to Eddy who mumbled something and started filming.

"What is the pig gonna do with that?" Eddy referred to the digital watch that Double-D had hung around Wilfred's neck.

"Patience Eddy." Double-D stood up straight and looked straight into the camera. "Good evening, my name is Eddward Brown and I am standing outside of Peach Creek Junior High School on October 25th 2009, it is precisely 1:18 am." Double-D motioned Eddy to come closer which the latter did. "See the digital watch that I currently have in my hand?" Eddy zoomed in on the watch in Double-D's hand and yawned.

"Boring!" Double-D groaned and glared at the cameraman.

"Well, you see that my watch is perfectly synchronized with Wilfred's watch." Double-D compared his watch to the pig's watch, they both hit 1:19 at the same time.

"So what?" Double-D gave Eddy a dirty look and went back to the trunk. Or the front… Anyway, he grabbed a big remote control and leaned inside the car.

"You see that I'm setting the time on this display 01:21." As said, the display labeled DESTINATION TIME read: October 25 2009 01:21.

"And…?" Groaning at his friend's impatience, Double-D patted Wilfred on the head and closed the door. He then motioned Eddy to stand back.

"Please stand back Eddy." Eddy did as he was told, barely concentrating. Double-D flicked some switches on the remote control and then pushed a lever upwards. The DeLorean gassed and started to drive away from the two young men. Eddy looked surprised at the car and then at his friend.

"You hooked up the car to a remote control?" Double-D nodded and focused on the car. "This is so sweet! Imagine the cash we could-"Eddy was abruptly interrupted when his friend grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him to one of the touchdown areas of the school field. "What are you doing?" Eddy looked at his friend whose eyes were focused on the car. The DeLorean did a u-turn and then stopped, facing the boys at the other end of the field.

"Now Eddy, when the DeLorean hits 88 miles per hour…" Double-D grinned. "… You're gonna see some serious shit." Eddy looked surprised at his friend's face, since when had Double-D used foul language? (A/N: Really OOC, I know, but this is one of those moments!)

"Hey Double-D-"

"Film the vehicle!" Double-D flicked some switches on the remote control and the camera's focus moved to the car.

"Double-D, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Eddy heard how the vehicle's wheels were spinning, but the vehicle itself wasn't moving. A meter on the remote control was increasing, moving way past 40.

"Please relax Eddy, do not worry." Double-D's eyes shifted from the car to a meter on the remote control that was increasing. "Now Eddy, you must stand perfectly still during this experiment or it won't work." Double-D flicked a switch as the meter hit 75 and the car started to drive against the two young boys.

"Double-D, should we be getting out of the way?" Eddy started to sweat and looked at his friend.

"Eddy, keep filming." The meter moved up to 87 and all of the sudden, flashes appeared around the car and as the meter hit 88, a loud crack was heard and Eddy felt a big amount of air push him backwards as the car that a few seconds before had come racing towards them then disappeared in a big flash, leaving nothing but trails of fire that whooshed past the young boys.

"…" Silence. Silence. Silenc-

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Eddy's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked around the football field.

"That Eddy, was the first successful time travel."

* * *

"Here we are, once more…" The young Mr. Brown ran down the street, his friends close behind.

"We sure ain't gonna get rid of them this way!" Max Flywheel (You ain't gonna get rid of him that easy) looked over his shoulder to see the fellow neighbors' of the Cul-de-Sac chasing after them with torches and pitchforks'.

"Pitching in guys, pitching in!" Ed ran as fast as he could, panic written all over his face.

"Quick, Johnson's car!" Eddy turned left with an incredible speed, throwing himself at Double-D's garage door.

"But Eddy, we can't use it! It's-"

"Shut up! They'll skin us alive otherwise!" The door slowly opened and the leader of the Eds' crawled under it, sliding over the hood of the car.

"Where the heck did you get this from?" Max ran over to the passenger side, motioning Double-D to get the hell in.

"Explain later, flee now!" Ed shoved the two young men into the DeLorean, jumping after them and taking the door with him.

"For the love of Roosevelt, why is there only two seats in this car?!" Double-D gasped as Ed landed on the young men.

"Hang on tight guys!" Eddy literally stepped on the pedal, the tires screeching as the car flew out of the garage, zooming by the surprised kids.

"GET BACK HERE DORKS!!" Kevin's angered voice was heard in the background as the car crashed through the fence leading to the alley. _44 miles per hour._

"Oh why did we try to improve the scam from The Big Picture Show?!" Double-D slapped his forehead and groaned. _57 miles per hour._

"Better up, why am I being accused as well?! I WAS JUST GETTING MY MAIL!" Max looked over his shoulder only to see the equipment Double-D had installed. "What the heck is all of this stuff?"

"Well-"

"PIG!" Ed raised his arm in panic, accidentally hitting a control panel in the process which made a panel on the dashboard light up. This came unnoticed to the four young men though because, as Ed had shouted, Wilfred, the first time travelling pig, came running towards them with Rolf on his back. _Time circuits on, 69 miles per hour._

"Face the rage of Rolf's giant wiener!" The shepherd had rage in his eyes.

"Dude… That is so… Really? In a T-rated-"

"WIENER!" As Ed once more had shouted, Rolf tore out a giant sausage and swung with all his might against the windshield of the car. _78 miles per hour._

"Oh, a sausage… I thought…" Max's face turned green from the thought of Rolf's… wiener.

"Right, right, RIGHT!" Double-D grabbed the wheel, turning it violently towards the right. Rolf slipped on the hood of the car, grabbing onto the side-view mirror. _55 miles per hour._

"That was-"

"JOCK!" As Ed, who currently served as the radar for the car, shouted, Kevin appeared on his bike with Nazz behind. _64 miles per hour._

"I'll get you dorks!" He tried to ram into the car's right side but failed as Double-D once again turned the wheel. Kevin and the blonde girl abandoned the bike and jumped onto the roof of the car. _76 miles per hour._

"Hang on!" Eddy did a quick U-turn, making a raging Sarah and a… Jimmy grab onto the car doors'. _49 miles per hour._

"Well gentlemen, this is the end." Double-D swallowed loudly and prayed silently.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Eddy stepped on it once more, the car speeding up more than ever before. "Let's see them hang onto us when we hit 90!" _85 miles per hour._

"90…?" Double-D noticed the lit panel on the dashboard and panicked. "Eddy, NO!" But to no avail. The speedometer moved up to 87 and the familiar sparks were there, surrounding the car with loud cracks. In surprise, the kids hanging onto the car released their hold of it. None of them saw what happened as they flew off into the air but they all heard the giant explosion when the DeLorean disappeared, leaving nothing but trails of fire behind.

_88 miles per hour._


End file.
